I Spy
by PeppermintChocolateQuills
Summary: Written for Jily Valentines Week. Genderbent and Spy AU featuring Leo Evans and Jackie Potter! Rated T for a few swear words.


**A/N Written for Jily Valentines Week. Genderbent AU with Jackie Potter and Leo Evans, kind of also turned into a Spy AU heheheh, blame Agent Carter**

Mad Eye Moody chuckled as he scanned Leo's ah…repertoire of work.

"So," he grumbled, amused for some reason, "You want to join the First division, eh? You'd be working with the Marauders, the best there are. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Think you can make the cut?" he wheezed, taking a swig from his hipflask.

Leo sat stiffly. "Yes sir."

Moody examined Leo.

"Well Evans, you have one test to pass. Pass it and you're in."

Leo's stomach turned over.

"Here's your mission. Spend three hours in the mall and get to the checkpoint without being tailed. Your checkpoint is," he grinned. "The backroom of the lingerie store."

Leo didn't have a chance to stop his blush. The last time he had been in a lingerie shop…well, it had been interesting.

Moody took another swig. "Your time starts as soon as you get to the mall. Good luck Evans. You'll need it, that's for sure.

Moody narrowed his eyes. "Good luck succeeding with that red hair. Brighter than the Weasleys, I daresay."

And with that, Leo was kicked out of Moody's office. Almost literally.

Leo strolled into the mall.

This was it. His chance to prove himself, to show off everything he knew.

The first half hour went great. He strolled from store to store, making random excursions and turns.

He stopped in the food court and got a chocolate milkshake.

He could totally do this.

* * *

He was entering the elevator when everything changed.

In a blur of black hair, a girl threw himself at him.

He hadn't been expecting that.

The girl was hell-ass cute, that's for sure.

"Jason!" she yelled "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

And then she kissed him.

It was mind-blowingly enjoyable.

When they finally separated, Leo was sure he was flushed, because he was definitely breathless. That's when he noticed the other grumpy looking guy in the elevator.

He looked pissed.

He turned his attention back to the girl.

She had really curly, crazy black hair, glasses that framed glittering hazel eyes, and a blindingly bright smile. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that had a picture of a stag, dog, wolf, and rat on it.

The elevator doors opened at a floor. The pissed guy got out. As soon as the doors closed, the girl turned to him.

"I'm so sorry. It's just he was hitting on me and trying to feel me up and you came in and-"

Leo smiled reassuringly "No worries. I'm glad I could help."

The girl grinned up at him. "Thank you so much!"

Leo considered his options really quickly. This could help his cover.

"In fact, if you want to, I have some Christmas shopping to and I'd love to have some company."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Christmas shopping? It's July."

Leo blushed. "I like to get my shopping done early."

The girl shrugged. "Alright then. I've got some time to kill."

She offered a hand. "I'm Jackie. Jackie Potter. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Leo Evans." He shook her hand.

A whiny voice spoke from behind them.

"That's wonderful. Are the two of you lovebirds just going to stay on the elevator all day long?" An old lady spoke grouchily at them.

The two simultaneously blushed and exited the elevator at the next stop.

"Right, so where do you need to go first?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh, um, I need to get something for my little brother."

Jackie grinned "Right-o!"

The two made their way around the mall, getting things for Leo's "family".

It had been 2 hours. He had one more to go. Now, how could he go into the lingerie store? He could-

"Look!" Jackie interrupted him, pointing at the mall arcade.

Leo looked at her with the most pleading "Really?" look he had.

She returned with the most adorable "Please?" face ever.

He sighed. They did still have an hour. And she was ever so attractive when she smiled. Not to mention she was witty. And smart. And funny. And great company. And had a great-

_Stop it, you idiot! _He refocused.

"Fine. But for 15 minutes only."

Jackie grinned. "Vamos!"

* * *

They laughed and took turns on every game. At some point, they had started walking arm in arm.

When she won or did better than him, which she usually did, she made the endearing noise of happiness, but always said "That was just luck. You're just as good as I am." And when the rare occasion came about that she lost or he did better, she wrinkled her nose in this delightful way, ran a hand through her hair, and said to him "Nice one! I'll beat you next time."

That 15 minutes turned into 20. That 20 turned into 30. And that 30 turned into 50.

Crap, he had 10 minutes to get to the checkpoint.

She was just tugging on his arm to move to the next game when he realized what time it was.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah" she replied beaming up at him.

He almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Umm, so I need some help with something."

She tilted her head and looked at him.

He looked at the ground, blushed, and hoped he was putting on a good performance.

"See, I didn't actually come here to get Christmas presents."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Leo stuttered. "What? No! I mean! What? Like! No, but-"

She doubled over laughing. "I'm kidding!" she gasped through her peals of laughter.

She recovered after a minute and still chortling said "Your face, my god, your face was hilarious. Don't worry, I have a boyfriend. Continue."

There was a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well," he said hesitating, making sure he looked like he was trying to figure out how to say this. "The thing is I kind of lost a bet with my sister. And so as a result, I have to"

He looked away from her. She pressed on, "You have to?"

He said in the barest whisper, "I have to buy her lingerie. That she can wear for her boyfriend."

Jackie started laughing again. She was sniggering, snorting, hooting even.

"I have to meet your sister." She said, putting extra emphasis on the have.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

And with that, she dragged him out the arcade.

As they neared the lingerie shop, Leo started to get uneasy. He had noticed a tail a while back, but he had lost that one even before he had met Jackie. Since then, he had seen no one else.

Either the spies following him were very good, or dare he say it, he had no more tails.

No, that was too easy.

He scanned the crowd nervously.

Jackie seemed to notice. "Don't worry, we'll pretend that I'm your girlfriend, and you're buying me lingerie."

Leo nodded tautly.

They entered the store.

Jackie dragged him over to a rack with extremely skimpy lingerie.

She pulled something out, held it against her admittedly fantastic body, and said, incredibly loudly for the whole store to hear, "What do you think boyfriend? Should I try it on?"

The whole store seemed to be staring at them.

Leo mumbled something so quietly, that he wasn't even sure what he said. It was probably a convoluted "yes" as the articles of clothing, if they could be called that, were so revealing that…Immediately his mind was assaulted with a vision of Jackie in in.

Jackie disappeared in a pile of lingerie.

Whichever lingerie he even glanced at, he could only think of Jackie dressed in it.

Crap, and now his little friend was choosing to make an appearance.

Jackie reappeared with a stack of lingerie and said loudly again. "Let me go try these on!"

And she dragged him to the dressing rooms, where a sign said, "Please wear these over your undergarments, for hygienic reasons".

The dressing rooms were set in a hallway area, and there at the end of the hallway was a big black door labeled "Back Room" with a smaller sign saying "Employees Only".

Could it really be that easy?

Jackie winked at him and went into one of the dressing rooms. "Wait out here," she declared, "I'll call you in, once I've changed."

It was a wonder no one had kicked them out of the store.

Jackie was in the dressing room. Now was his chance. He felt a pang of sadness.

What if he never saw Jackie again, abandoning her without even a goodbye or an explanation?

He swallowed that and stepped forward. This was his future.

He calmly went up and opened the door. He slipped inside.

The room was dimly lit. There, in the back, stood Mad-Eye Moody, with his back to Leo.

"I'm here." He proclaimed. "Without a tail."

Mad-Eye Moody turned around. "Right on time." He mused.

"But without a tail? Think again Evans."

There was a swooping sensation in his stomach.

"What? No, there's been no one?"

At that moment the door opened silently behind him.

Of all people, Jackie swaggered in. There was no other word for it.

Her tone was even, with the hint of a smirk. "Agent Potter reporting for duty, sir."

Mad-Eye Moody was grinning. "Potter. How good of you to join us! Come and help me decide the fate of Mr. Evans over here."

Leo resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. His tail had been Jackie. It was so simple and obvious, and he had missed it! He failed! He'd never get another chance like this. How could he have fucked up so badly? He had brought his tail with him!

Before he could curse his own obliviousness some more, Mad-Eye and Jackie turned to him.

Jackie was smirking.

Mad-Eye's tone was serious. "Well Potter. Seems you didn't do so well. "

Crap. That was it.

"You're on the team. You start tomorrow."

"Sir, please. I know I messed up, but-wait what?"

Mad-Eye nodded at him. "Good work Evans."

"But I-" Leo was confused.

"Brought your tail with you? This is Agent Prongs. You'll be working with her from tomorrow onwards. If you had managed to get here without her…Well, Agent Prongs isn't the best in the business for nothing. You were set up. Your checkpoint, that man in the elevator, the old lady? All planned. The test was to see how you would manage it." With that, Moody left, leaving Jackie and Leo alone.

Jackie appraised him. "You did good Evans."

She walked past him, swinging her hips. She stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Oh, by the way, I lied."

Leo said "Well, that is your job."

"No not that."

She smirked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

She winked. "Good meeting you. Maybe next time that lingerie will come in handy." And with that she left.

**A/N *sighs* I had so many ideas with this one. I rewrote it like three times. I was watching Agent Carter and I was like "Oh my goodness! Spy AUs!" So yeah. **

**Oh, btw in case you don't know, "vamos" means "let's go" in Spanish.**


End file.
